Warm Rain
by dearbluebrid
Summary: Sasuke has a secret: after the war ended, he secretly meets up with an old friend, Sakura. But there is something absolutely wrong with the way her glassy jaded eyes look at him.


Sakura sat in the pouring rain and felt the heavy drops sting her skin. Her clothes stuck to her skin, and her feet were submerged within a puddle of mud. She wiggled her toes, and saw them peek out from the wet earth. Although she had no feeling in her feet and in her cold finger tips, the warmth of the mud gave her some comfort.

"You should have stayed at home today, Sasuke." She said, raising her head to look at him. "Or, where ever you live now."

Sasuke stood beside her under an umbrella, and watched her crouched figure huddle together on a cement bench. She glared at him, but it was pitiful compared to his. No one could beat a glare from a dark eyed Uchiha.

"We have to stop meeting." He told her quietly. Sasuke half expected her to react badly; to rip out her hair or plead with with big green beautiful eyes, but none of that came.

Sakura simply looked out into the sky, searching for a break in the clouds. Sadly, there was none, and the rain continued to drench her soul. Picking at her pink hair, she blinked a couple times to get the rain from her eyes.

"You're the one.. who keeps coming back." She said, looking at him.

This time she stared at him with the same big green beautiful eyes, but they were much sympathetic. She was right.. he was the one always coming back to the village and meeting her at this spot. It was stupid of him, but people do stupid things when they are emotionally unstable.

He was about to turn around and make his final good bye, but she began to speak quietly. It was almost as quiet as the whistling wind itself.

"Why do you always come back?" She asked him. "…When we first met again… why did you keep coming back?"

Sasuke searched in his head quickly to find an answer, but one did not come up. It was strange really to have an Uchiha to be speechless, but her beg green beautiful eyes were awaiting an answer.

"I wish I knew." He replied honestly.

"I wish I knew too." She replied. Sakura stood up, and faced him. She was soaked in rain water, and her eye bags were so dark and pronounced. He had to admit… he liked her sun shining face more than this because now…now he was too confident...too sad… and to lonely. It reminded him painfully of himself.

Sasuke reached out and stroked her cheek. It was as cold and wet as the rain itself.

The night was going to take it's dominance soon, but Sasuke was rather fond of the night and all its astrological feats.

"Have you ever seen a shooting star before?" He asked her oddly. Sakura looked up and shook her head.

"They're already dead. Stars are all dead when we see them." He said, removing his cold hand from her cheek.

"I don't get it." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked out into the sky, and tipped back his umbrella. "The light we see is millions of light years away. By the time the light from that quasar reaches our earth it is already millions of years old." He said.

"So I shouldn't wish on stars." Sakura whispered. "Because they're already dead."

Talking to Sakura made him feel as if those stars were still very alive, but he knew that they were dead. He craved to feel her skin once more, so with one hand he touched his fingers to her cold skin.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember those days when he reached out and the rain water was warm. But those days were as distant as a quasar star.

Sakura; his dead distant star.

_Dun dun done! Lol. So yup, I'm back to short stories. The long stuff isn't working out for me. BUT I promise I'll continue with Bete Noire in a few months when exams are done. _

_Oh and just in case you didn't pick up on the literary terms… the rain water is a metaphor for Sasuke's love. Sakura simply represents everything cold in his life… his dead family, his abandoned village, and his lost friends. It all had warmth, but now that the war finished, everything is dead and his love is long dead and cold like a dead star. _

_Aight yo. _

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
